Family Feud
by CoraFan
Summary: Kathryn, John, Regina, and Angelo are teenagers. Kathryn and Johns families, the Dixons and the Kennishes, are rival families. What happens when the two accidentally meet at school through Regina and Angelo?
1. Their Meet

**A/N: Hey, so I thought of this a little while ago. What if John, Kathryn, Regina, and Angelo were teenagers. John and Kathryn's families, the Kennishes and the Dixons, have this huge feud that's been going on for years, and Regina is Kathryn's best friend, and is dating John's best friend, Angelo. I just figured that it would be interesting. So, here it is. By the way, they're all seventeen, and they all love art of all kinds, including street art, and are really good at it. I know that that's really Regina out of the four of them except for the whole street art thing, but for this story, I need it to be all four of them, including street art.**

Kathryn Dixon and Regina Vasquez stood next to the lockers at Buckner Hall High School.

"It was _so_ romantic!" Regina squealed. She had been telling Kathryn about her date with her boyfriend, Angelo Sorrento, for the past half hour.

"Regina, can we please switch to another topic?" Kathryn begged.

"Fine. What do you wanna talk about?" Regina asked.

"I don't know. No offense, but I'm just a little tired of talking about you, Angelo, and your dates." Kathryn said, leaning her head back against the lockers.

"What about me?" Angelo asked, walking up with a friend.

"Nothing." Kathryn and Regina said at the same time. Angelo and his friend laughed. Regina cleared her throat and pointed to Angelo's friend.

"Oh, sorry. Gina, Kathryn. This is John Kennish. John, this is my girlfriend Regina Vasquez, and her friend, Kathryn Dixon. Kathryn stood up straight.

"Kennish?" she asked.

"Dixon?" John questioned.

"Oh crap." Regina said.

"What?" Angelo asked, forgetting about the Kennish/Dixon feud.

"Hello! Kennish. Dixon. The feud!" Regina exclaimed, smacking her boyfriend upside the head.

"Oh. Right." Angelo realized.

"Um, I really need to get to class, but it was nice to meet you John." Kathryn said, grabbing her books from her locker.

"You too." John replied. Kathryn grabbed Regina's arm and dragged her away. Angelo looked at John to find him staring after Kathryn and Regina.

"Dude, you so like her." Angelo laughed as John turned to look at him.

"No I don't." John denied.

"Liar." Angelo laughed. John glared at him, and they walked off to go to class.

8 hours later:

Kathryn and Regina were standing outside the school, waiting for Angelo at Regina's request. When he finally walked out, five minutes later, John was with him. Kathryn stood up straight for the second time that day.

"Regina, I have a lot of homework, so I think I'm gonna get home." she said, trying to walk away.

"Kathryn!" Regina whined.

"Regina!" Kathryn mimicked. Regina rolled her eyes

"Come on, you can over to my house and we can do homework." Regina pleaded with Kathryn.

"I can't. My parents want me home for some big fancy dinner with some stuck up rich people from my dad's work." Kathryn told her. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Your parents are boring. Call and ask, maybe they'll let you come for a little while." Regina suggested.

"Fine." Kathryn sighed, pulling out her cell phone. She dialed her mom's number, and her dad picked up.

"What is it Katy?" he asked.

"Dad, I know we have that dinner thing tonight, but can I go over to Regina's for a little while to do homework?" Kathryn asked him in her best pleading voice. Her father sighed.

"Ok, but only for three hours, the dinner's at seven." he gave in. Kathryn giggled.

"Thanks daddy." she said. Then they hung up. Kathryn turned to Regina.

"I can only come over for three hours. This stupid dinner's at seven." Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just ditch it?" Angelo suggested. Kathryn looked from him to Regina, who nodded.

"Don't you have to have big fancy dinners with your parents and their friends?" Kathryn asked, turning to John.

"Yeah, sometimes." he said.

"What do you do when you really don't want to go to them?" she asked, in need of an answer from someone who had been in the same position as her before, even if it was from someone she was supposed to despise.

"I ditch them." John told her honestly.

"Fine, I'm ditching it. They call them 'business dinners,' but I know that it's just an excuse to try and set me up with one of their rich friends' stuck up sons." Kathryn decided. Regina squealed.

"Besides, if I'm not home by six thirty, they'll probably just come after me anyway, so I might as well ditch." Kathryn shrugged.

"Well, we could always go out. I just finished a piece, so we could all go put it up somewhere." Regina suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Kathryn and Regina had come in the same car that morning, so they headed to Regina's car, while Angelo and John headed to their separate cars. Thirty minutes later, they were all pulling up to Regina's house in East Riverside. Kathryn and Regina got out at the same as Angelo and John.

"Is your mom home?" Kathryn asked. Adrianna walked out the front door at that moment.

"Kathryn!" she exclaimed happily, hugging the girl she thought of as a second daughter.

"Hi Ms. Vasquez." Kathryn smiled.

"Mom, we're all gonna go work on some homework together. Is that ok?" Regina asked.

"Of course. I'm just going to run to town for a few minutes. I'll be back soon." Adrianna replied. She walked to her car while the four teens headed into the house, upstairs, and into Regina's room. They all sat down on the floor and started their homework. Kathryn and John were done with all of it in ten minutes. Regina and Angelo finished five minutes after them.

"All of that was so easy." Kathryn commented. The other three nodded in agreement.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" John asked.

"Well, I have a new piece that I just finished, so we could all go put that up, and just do a little free style stuff for a while." Regina suggested. They all nodded in agreement, got up, and went downstairs. All four of them started grabbing all of Regina's art supplies, and Regina's new piece. Regina left a note to her mother saying they were going out to dinner, and they all went out to the cars, got in, and drove off. After driving for a while, they pulled up to a large building and they all got out. The four of them stared up at the building.

It was the Coca Cola Building.

**So, what did you think? Is it ok? Please review, but please don't leave any flames. I hate getting those! Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you review.**


	2. Their Start

**A/N: Hey guys, so here's the next chapter. By the way, John drives a Dodge Ram. I know it says car a lot, but he drives a Dodge Ram no matter how many times this story says car.**

Regina was the first to break the silence.

"Ok, let's get started." she said, grabbing some of her supplies and the piece she planned to put up. Kathryn, Angelo, and John followed suit. They all walked up to the building, put the supplies down, grabbed the ones they needed to start, and started to paint. Kathryn stepped back to look at what she had. It was a girl with wings. She was flying high above two figures, a woman and a man. John looked over at it.

"Who's the woman and the man?" he asked. Kathryn snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"My parents. I'm the girl flying away." she told him.

"That's awesome. Check this out." he said, motioning for her to follow him. She did, and she saw what he had been working on. It was a boy who was supposed to be fifty feet tall. A man and a woman stood small in comparison.

"You and your parents?" she questioned. John nodded. Angelo and Regina watched the interaction between the two.

"They don't seem to hate each other as much as their parents hate each other." Regina commented.

"I know. I think they like each other." Angelo replied. Regina nodded.

"Heard that!" John and Kathryn said together, not taking their eyes off of each other's pieces.

"Jeez, how do you do that Kathryn?" Regina asked. Kathryn shrugged. A comfortable silence fell over the four teens, but it was short lived, as in a matter of minutes, sirens could be heard, and the blue and red flashing lights could be seen.

"Run!" Regina yelled, grabbing some of her stuff. The others followed suit, and they all took off down a back alley. As they neared the end of the alley, there was a wall they had to climb up to get to the sidewalk above. While they were running, Kathryn tripped over a rock and fell. Regina, Angelo, and John stopped. Regina started to go back for her, but Kathryn waved her on.

"Go without me!" she called.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Regina said.

"Go, I'll get her!" John told Regina. Regina nodded, and she and Angelo started up the wall. John ran over and helped Kathryn get up the rest of the way. He held his hand out to her, and she looked at it hesitantly before taking his hand and running with him. John helped Kathryn get up the wall, and then climbed up it himself. They ran to the cars. John got in his, while Kathryn jumped into Regina's convertible. They all sped away, only a few minutes before the police cars turned the corner of the alley.

Back at Regina's house:

The four teens walked in the front door quietly, so as not to wake Adrianna. But, she was waiting for them in the living room on the couch. Everyone noticed that Kathryn was trying to subtly hide her right hand, but was failing miserably.

"Kathryn, what's wrong with your hand?" Adrianna asked.

"Nothing." Kathryn said. Regina grabbed her arm and pulled her hand out from behind her back.

"Kathryn, you're bleeding!" she exclaimed. Kathryn took her arm back.

"I'm fine, it's just a little cut." she insisted. Adrianna shook her head.

"Where did you all go?" she asked.

"I told you, we went to dinner. It was in the note I left." Regina told her mother.

"Funny, I didn't think you needed art supplies to go to dinner." Adrianna retorted.

"Regina Maria Vasquez, you are grounded. Go to your room." Adrianna stated.

"What about Kathryn? I need to take her home!" Regina pointed out.

"It's ok, I'll take her." John said. Everyone looked at him.

"Are you sure? If her parents see you, you'll be a goner." Regina told him.

"I'm sure." he stated.

"I mean, if that's ok with you." he added, turning to Kathryn.

"Yeah, it's ok with me." she said. Regina said goodbye to everyone and went upstairs.

"Are you going to tell your parents what you've been up to, or am I?" Adrianna asked Kathryn.

"I'll tell them." Kathryn said, looking at the floor.

"I am _very_ disappointed in you." Adrianna told her. Kathryn nodded. Then she, John, and Angelo walked out of the house. Angelo said goodbye and went to his car, while John and Kathryn went to John's car. He opened the door for her and helped her in before closing the door and getting into the driver's side. Kathryn gave him the directions to her house, and they drove in silence. When they got there, Kathryn took off her seatbelt, but stayed in the car.

"You know, I just wanna say, thanks for helping me back in the alley." she said quietly.

"Well, I wasn't about to leave you there to possibly get arrested." he told her.

"Why not? I mean, we're supposed to hate each other, but for some reason, I don't hate you." Kathryn admitted.

"I don't hate you either. I actually kinda like you." John said. Kathryn looked at him, and he looked at her.

"I like you too." she said. They both leaned in and kissed. When they broke apart, they were both smiling. Kathryn looked out the window and saw her parents standing in the doorway of the house. She turned back to John.

"I better go. I don't want my father to come out here and shoot you, so cover your face so they don't recognize you ok? I just don't want you getting hurt." she told him.

"Anything for you." he said. She smiled and kissed him one more time before getting out of the truck. John made sure her parents couldn't see his face while she walked up the drive, then when he was sure she was safe, he drove off. As Kathryn came to stand in front of her parents, she could see the people from her father's work and their son in the living room.

"Aw man, I thought I had gotten out of this." she said quietly enough so that the people in her living room couldn't hear.

"I don't think so. You were supposed to be home three and half hours ago." her father Nick said sternly.

"I'm sorry, I was with Regina, Angelo, and his friend." Kathryn said.

"Well who was that in that truck that just drove off?" her mother Bonnie asked.

"Angelo's friend. Regina got grounded, so he offered to bring me home." Kathryn told them.

"So, do you kiss all of Regina's boyfriend's friends?" Nick asked. Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"No dad." she said.

"Well, I don't care who he is, you are not dating him. Craig Tebbe is in there, and _he_ wants to be your boyfriend." Bonnie smiled. Kathryn's eyes went wide.

"Absolutely not! I don't even like Craig Tebbe as a friend! He's weird and annoying." she said, pushing past her parents and going into the house.

"Kathryn Melinda Dixon. You are going to go in that living room and be civil." Nick stated firmly. Kathryn huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Can I least go do something?" she asked. Nick's eyes narrowed.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Ok one, I can't believe that you don't trust me enough not to ask, and two, I have to go take care of my hands." Kathryn told them.

"What's wrong with your hands?" Bonnie asked.

"They're…peeling. I need to put moisturizer on them." Kathryn said quickly. After she said that, Bonnie's eyes narrowed in suspicion as well.

"Your hands don't peel." she accused. She grabbed her daughter's hands, and stared in shock at the bleeding right one.

"What happened?" Nick demanded to know.

"I tripped and cut my hand on a sharp rock." Kathryn told them.

"I don't believe that for one second, but go take care of it, then come down and _be nice_." Bonnie told her daughter. Kathryn ran up the stairs and into her bathroom. She went to the sink, turned on the water, and started washing the blood off of her hand. She grabbed the Neosporin out of her mirror cabinet and put it on her hand. Finally, she grabbed the gauze from her mirror cabinet and wrapped her hand up before going downstairs.

When she walked into the living room, Craig Tebbe stood up, walked over, and tried to kiss her cheek. Before he could, she whispered in his ear.

"You try to kiss me, and I'll back hand you." Then she walked over and sat down on the couch beside her parents. She smiled and pretended that she actually cared about what everyone was saying, when in reality, she didn't. At that moment Kathryn's phone buzzed, signaling that she had a text. She picked up her phone and looked at the message from Regina.

_You get home ok? Did you manage not to kill John?- R_

She quickly texted back.

_Yeah, I'm home. Stuck in the living room with my parents, their rich, snobby, stuck up friends, and, you should feel bad for me, Craig Tebbe. You know how he always bugs me at school? Well, my parents told me that he wants to be my boyfriend, like that wasn't obvious already. He tried to kiss my cheek when I walked in the room after wrapping my hand, but I told him if he tried to kiss me that I would back hand him. GTG! I'll talk to you later, see you at school tomorrow.-K_

She put her phone down and turned her attention back to Craig, who was telling a completely untrue story about one of their encounters at school.

"So, Kathryn came over to me after school yesterday, and she kissed me, so we're dating." he was saying smugly. He started to say something else, but Kathryn interrupted.

"That's _not_ how it happened, and you know it. He came up to me after school yesterday and _tried_ to kiss me, but I flipped him over onto the ground and told him to leave me alone, because _I don't like him_." she said. Then she got up and ran upstairs before anyone could say anything to her. A little while later, Bonnie and Nick came upstairs and found Kathryn with her hair in a ponytail, in her pajamas, sitting on her bed, sketching in her sketch book. She looked up when they walked in.

"I know you're gonna yell at me, so bring it on." she stated. Bonnie and Nick looked at each other.

"What were you thinking?" Nick demanded.

"I was thinking that you guys always tell me that when a boy likes me and I don't like him, to tell him so if he asks, or if he tells anybody anything different. So that's what I did. I don't like him, and he was making things up and telling people different." she said.

"Normal boys. Not the Tebbe boy! He's perfect for you, good, rich, and we approve of him for you." Bonnie told her, exasperated.

"You may think he's perfect for me just because he's rich and you approve of him, but I don't like him!" Kathryn exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter. You're going to date him and that's final." Nick stated. He and Bonnie started walking out of Kathryn's room.

"No." Kathryn said simply. The two turned to look at her.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Bonnie asked.

"I mean I'm not going to date him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have school tomorrow, and I need to get to sleep." Kathryn said, getting under the covers and turning away from her parents. They both walked out of her room.

The next day;7:15 am:

Kathryn ran downstairs dressed in black shorts and a pink ruffle tank top. She grabbed her backpack, and started trying to sneak out the door. But to no avail. Nick caught her and made her go into the kitchen to have breakfast with him and Bonnie. Kathryn sat down and her mother put a plate in front of her.

"Thanks mom." she said. She started eating quickly, and was finished in five minutes. She shot up from the table, put her plate in the sink, kissed both her parents' cheeks, and bolted out the door to her car before they could stop her.

Kathryn drove up in front of Buckner and saw Regina and Angelo standing outside together, holding hands, as always. She got out and walked over to them.

"Hey." Regina said sleepily.

"Hi, stay up too late?" Kathryn teased. Regina glared at her.

"My mom lectured me for like two hours, and then because of that, I had to stay up another two hours, because I forgot to read my book for language." Regina complained. At that moment, John walked up.

"Hey." Kathryn smiled.

"Hi." he smiled back and kissed her. She kissed him back. They broke apart and found Regina and Angelo staring with wide eyes and open mouths.

"What?" Kathryn asked.

"One, when, two, how, and three, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Regina screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Last night. I thanked him for not leaving behind in the alley. We talked about how we were supposed to hate each other, and ended up admitting that we like each other, and we kissed." Kathryn explained. John put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his side. At that moment, Craig walked up.

"Kathryn, what are you doing?" he asked. Kathryn's smile faded.

"I'm hanging out with my friends and my boyfriend." she said slowly, as if talking to a small child, which in her opinion, she was.

"What are you talking about? _I'm_ your boyfriend. And he's a Kennish! Did you forget about the feud?" Craig questioned. Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"You are NOT my boyfriend. And I didn't forget about the feud, I just don't care." she stated. Craig smirked.

"Oh, but I'm sure your parents will care." he said smugly. Kathryn grabbed his hand and flipped him onto his back on the ground. Then she pulled him up, pulled his arm behind his back, and pinned his hand in the middle of his shoulder blade. Everyone around them was laughing or smiling at the look of pure pain on Craig's face.

"You tell mine or John's parents, and I will do a lot worse to you than this. Do you understand?" she said fiercely. Craig nodded quickly, and she let him go.

"Now get out of here." she told him, and he did as he was told, fast. John stared at her, then he looked at Angelo and Regina.

"Remind me to never, EVER make her mad." he stated. Kathryn, Regina, and Angelo laughed. The bell rang, and they all headed to class.

But what they didn't know, was someone had been watching them from across the street.

**So? What do ya think? Is it any good? Or am I wasting my time? Who do you think was watching them?**


End file.
